What The F-
by mage.of.manga
Summary: When I died, I didn't expect to be reincarnated. I didn't expect my new parents to die just after I meat them, I didn't expect to be reborn into the world of Naruto. All I really know for sure now, is that this cant be cannon. SWAIRING! VIOLENCE! EVERTHING YOU WOULD EXPECT FROM A NARUTO FANFIC NO LEMONS! GETS BETTER AS IT GOES ON, THAT INCLUDES SPAG!
1. Chapter 1: The worst day ever

WHAT. THE. F-

CHAPTER 1

(A/N) CONTAINS SWAIRING AND VIOLENCE AND LOTS OF OTHER STUFF BUT NO LEMONS!

Ok, if you don't like the fact that i am going to have a lot of bashing and swearing and gay couples then LEAVE! You don't have to read this!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALLTHOUGH I WISH I COULD! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT (KINDA WELL, WHATEVER I CHANGE FROM CANNON I OWN) AND ALL OC'S!

IF I MAKE A REFRENCE TO ANYTHING I CAN BET YOU I DON'T OWN IT BUT NOT AN AVTUAL BET BECOUSE SOME PEOPLE TAKE THAT SIRIOSLY!

I hope I can update frequently, but if I can't don't kill me!

Oh, and I'm English, and I was raised in England, I live in England, so when I start making fun of England, which at some point I probably will, don't go shouting at me!

AU'S!

AU'S EVERYWAIER

Today was not a good day.

First my phone, my new just got it yesterday, the phone got stolen. BLOODY BRILIANT. Then my best friend, apparently, thought it was ok to make out with my boyfriend in my fucking bedroom. That's right! Did the stupid bitch not know what self preservation was!? Then I found out that granny died.

MY FUCKIN' GRANDMOTHER DIED.

What the fuck?! Douse everything want to just fuck me over today! GOD FUCKIN DAM'. Why?

It didn't seem fair, it didn't seem real. But what sought of fucked up dream would that be? Oh hey your granny is dead and FUCK YOU, ha just kidding it only a dream?! But no, it wasn't a dream. It was life. WELL THAT'S BULLSHIT!

In my rage induced stupidity, I didn't see the green light.

Luckily for me, I didn't feel anything. Just WUSH and I was gone, hit by a car, killed at 16.

FUCKIN' DANDDY!

Now, I expected that to be it, POFF, I'm gone. But no. I was just floating, it actually felt kinda nice. My eyes were closed, I didn't want to admit it. I would never admit it! I can't believe I was wrong, that an afterlife did exist.

FUCK! I admitted it!

I opened my eyes, only to be met with a void of nothingness. No sound. No light. No, nothing'.

Suddenly I felt like she was being compressed. Like I was being pushed threw a small tube. The pain was excruciating. I let out a pained cry. My senses seemed foreign to me. I could vaguely hear voices, but they were drowned out.

And then, there was light.

The pain stopped.

Time seemed to slow down.

The cries of an infant rang out in the air.

My eyes snapped open, with a horrified yelp I realized those were my cries. I looked around with wide, startled eyes. Looking down at myself, I saw a body that was defiantly not mine, but that of a new born baby. I was rapped in a thick, fluffy pink blanket.

I suddenly felt exhausted, like I had run a marathon or something. Black spots danced across my vision, like they were taunting me.

Fuckin' black spots.

I looked up to see the face of a woman, she was clearly exhausted. She had long red hair that was short and spiked around her head. Oh, she has the lesbian haircut, didn't I have that for a while when I was 13? I ROCKED THAT LOOK! She had sparkling purple eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. It wasn't unnerving, like I knew it would be, but warm, safe and it made me feel happy.

A man was leaning over her shoulder the first thing that I noticed about him, other than him being male - derh, was his silver hair, that seemed to stick up in every direction. And it wasn't just that normal silver hair, which was basically white like in most of the anime I had watched, his hair looked like it had been made out of silver, it shined and sparkled, it looked inviting. He had warm auburn eyes and round glasses. All in all, he looked like a sliver haired, pal James Potter. And not that weird thing they used on the move, he looked like book James. He looked like a reincarnation, it was uncanny.

Then it hit me.

REINCARNATION!

OH SHIT! I'D BEING REINCARNATED!

It was at that the dark spots consumed my vision and my thoughts turned to mush.

The next thing my brain could comprehend was a feeling of warmth. Not that horrid humid warmth, but a nice safe, relaxed warmth. I felt much more comfortable than I had at any other point in my short, miserable life, and I couldn't understand why today felt different than any other day, after all today I would go to school like any other day and-

Oh. I died.

Shit.

Then got reincarnated.

Double shit.

FUCK THAT TRIPPLE SHIT!

I was happy (ish) with my life! And now I would never see my family again! I felt the cold sensation of loneliness creep into my heart, but I pushed it down, letting the warmth cover me.

It surprised me when I didn't forget everything. That the infant memory forced on me hadn't overloaded. Maybe that was how reincarnation worked. Maybe it just let me remember to fuck with me.

Opening my eyes and looking around the room, I could see that this life wasn't going to be as good as the last. I could see the rotting bark that they had used to build walls, the door had been boarded off and a small cot sat in the corner of the room. That must have been where my 'parents' slept.

I felt a pang of sympathy for them. They clearly didn't have a good life.

I could see my limbs begin to wave in the air, demanding attention. It was so embarrassing. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't help but cry out in a demand of acknowledgement. A face appeared in my vision. It was my new 'dad'. It felt wrong to say it, like I was betraying my original parents, something I could never do.

"What's wrong? Oh, it's ok! Everything is fine, nothing bad is going to happen!" His voice was shaky- he was lying. What would he lie about though? That nothing bad was going to happen? WAS something bad going to happen?!

Suspension clouded my mind, what the fuck was going on?

'Dad' closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can't need your diaper changing, I did that 5 minutes ago." I cringed at the words, so embarrassing.

"Maybe you hungry?" My stomach growled. "I'm sorry, princess, love I can't feed you yet. Mommy's not back yet, and if I leave..."

It didn't feel right, anything. The hair color, the eye color, any of it. Normal people don't have those sorts of hair and eye color without contacts or hair dye, something my 'parents' clearly couldn't afford. Frear clouded my mind, overpowering the suspension.

If 'dad' was in danger just by leaving the house, then what would happen to 'mom'? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON ANYWAY!

The door was slammed open. 'Dad' immediately took me in his arms, holding me close, like he was afraid to let go. His grip loosened slightly when he saw that it was 'mom' standing in the door.

"ITS THEM!"

The words made my dad's grip on me tighten.

WHO THE FUCK ARE 'THEM'!?

"Take Sky and go!" Dad said, his eyes filled with tears. So Sky was my new name?

"NO! You know I'll be able to hold them off longer than you! You know I'm stronger than you! Even with your Kakki Genkai." Mom said. Wait... Kakki Genkai?

Dad looked ready to argue, but the glare mom sent him was enough to shut him up.

"I'll take her to the leaf Shinobi!" Leaf Shinobi? I swear I know that from somewhere. But where?

NO FUCKING WA-

BOOM!

SHIT! That sounded close!

Dad ran out the now open door. He quickly looked back. "I will always love you! ALWAYS!"

"JUST GO THEY WILL BE HERE SOON!"

Dad turned away from mum, and ran. I don't know how long we ran, 'we' being my dad, and him carrying me, but it felt like days, and we didn't stop once.

But soon I saw the first piece of concrete i had since my death. A giant wall stood in front of us, a giant door-looking-thing in the center, one guard on each side. Dad wobbled up to one of the guards, both of them instantly become on gaurd.

Dad put a hand up. "Please! Please, I just s-seek refuge!"

The guards looked at each other, they share a look. "I'm sorry, sir. We have orders from the Hokage himself that we can't on ANY circumstances, let anyone through." The one on the left side, right nodded in agreement. Dad's eyes began to water, a horrified expression on his face. "C-can you a-at least let my daughter through? P-please, I beg you! S-she'll die! I-i'll never set foot near the village again! Please!"

Wright sent a pointed look at leftie, but was only ignored. "I'm sorry, sir. But we simply can't s-"

"PLEASE! Do you have children!? If you do, you'll know I would do anything for my daughter, sky!"

The guards looked down, looks like dad hit their weak spot.

"Fine! Your daughter may enter! But you may not." Dad gave him the happiest grin I've ever seen, and handed me to the guard on the right. "Remember me Sky, please and remember that, I... That I love you. More than life itself!" He smiled at me, before walking back into the dam' forest we had come out of.

I felt like crying, I felt like breaking something. I felt anger, sadness, Frear and yet I also felt... Nothing, numb, empty. I wanted to scream at him to come back, but I knew it would only come out it sobbs, broken, pained, sobs.

I didn't think I cared about them, at first. That they weren't my real parents, so it didn't matter.

Guess I had grown attached, even though I didn't really know them, it still hurt like it would to see any parent run for what would be their inevitable demise. And I knew it would never stop hurting, like any parents' death would. It would always be there, just like the death of a friend would. And it would either eat at you until you not, well you, or time would do its magic, and my heart would learn to ignore the pain, then forget it was ever there.

But somewhere, the pain would still linger. Just like with granny.

The man who dad gave me too had short, brown hair, and green eyes. He had tanned skin and a series expression. But what got my attention the most was the fact that he wore a Hitai-ate. And it looked just like the ones given to the Ninja (or Shinobi) on one of the anime I had been watching before I died. And I froze in shock when I realized that I had been reincarnated into it.

I had been reincarnated into the world of Naruto. A world war the life expectancy of its inhibitors ranges from 12 to 90.

FUCKIN' FUCKATY FUCK BULLSHIT BLOODY HELL MERLINS LEFT TESTICAL STYX OH FUCKIN' GOD SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2: Kisa

_**WHAT THE F-**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2: THE FUCK! THIS IS SOOO NOT CANNON!**_

 _ **(A/N) CONTAINS SWAIRING, VIOLENCE AND OTHER STUFF.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING REALY**_

 _ **BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S AND MOST THINGS THAT ARNT CANNON**_

 _ **THEIR WILL BE GAY PARTNERING SO SHUT UP**_

 _ **ok in this chapter nothing too violent will happen (mabye)**_

 _ **Oh and i got a review in the last chapter and i would like to thank that reviewer for the advice he gave me becouse now the chapters will not look like they are writen by a 5 year old. Hopefully**_

 _ **Their will most likely be lots of spelling mestakes inthe last chapter, witch i apoligise for, hopefully this chapter will be better! But their is a good chance it wont, I'm like the worst when It comes to SPAG and before I had an app to help me, but I cant use it anymore. Sorry! Hope you like the story though! And sorry it took so long, I had no internet for a while so I had to settle for just leaving it once it was done(ish). Please give me any feedback, like if you think its too rushed, or not descriptive inough, ANYTHING.**_

The guard had taken me strate to the nearest childrens home, then left. I had an odd feeling I'd never see him again, but I didn't mind. He was creepy. He looked at me with pity, one of the things I hated the most.

The childrens home, Kikimagu's I think it was called, was a large house that smelt like shit and looked even more so. The gray wallpaper was falling off the walls, revealing crubuling walls coverd in rot. The staff, people or ninja too old or injured to do any other task, seemed to hate the children wich, saddly encluded me.

FUCKING FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC!

Mostly, I was just sat in a corner, sometimes they fed me (scraps from the older kids), and sometimes they didn't (more like most of the time). Assholes. Some of the older children, the ones old enough to walk, got hit a lot. Most of the time they didn't do anything, they were just in the wrong place in the wrong time, and one of the adults needed to vent. BLOODY-FUCKIN'-CHILD-ABUSING-NO-GOOD-PICE-OF-SHIT-LITTE-BITCHES!

 _One day_ , I thought, _one day, i shall kill every adult in kikimagu's that ever DARE touch a child like that_. It was wrong, and discusting.

And I couldnt do a thing. Nor could I tell anyone. Like they would believe a child, who was no more than 2 weeks old, and how could i even tell anyone, would i wright in on the walls in my own shit? No. Thank. You.

The only good thing that had happend since my arival at Kikimaru's was that I found out what time I was in, I was actuly a month or 2 younger than Naruto, wich pleased me to no end. I would get to meat the main chareters! It was so cool! I would meet Chibi-chan (Naruto), Pinky-chan (Sakura, though that should be obvious) and duckbutt-chan (sasuke, a cross between a duck and a weird emo teen.)

Unfortunatly, I had hardly seen any of the anime, I had just got to the bit when Team 7 had returend from The Land Of Waves. Witch unfortunatly ment I would be going in blind after the The Land Of Waves, and after the fight with Zabuza, wich had ended with the death of Gato, Zabuza, and Haku, I'm not sure what could be worce.

I felt a pang of sadness when I thought about Zabuza and Haku, they shouldn't have , mabye they should have, but it was still sad! Haku was all like, ' _his dream is my dream'_ and as it turnes out, Zabuza actully cared! And then he asked Kakashi to take him to Haku, then I just died inside. I had a brakedown becouse of their death. And then Zabuza was like _'well Haku's going to heve, we are going to hell!'_. It was like when Igneel died all over again.

I snuggled closer to the blanket I was rapt it, the one I'd had since my rebirth.

It was so cold in the childrens home, they only had heeting in the staff only rooms. Bloody cunts.

It confused me that I could understand all the japanese spoke around me. I was English for gods sake! I could even understand Japanese wrighting, like I had known the launguage my whole life! It confused me to no end!

But I pushed my questions aside, their was no point questaning things I wouldn't get ansers to, it would just piss me off.

It haden't taken long for me to get adopted. A week, maby 2.

I had been adopted by someone called Kisanka Muho-No. She was a 20 year old woman with long, wavy, almost gold hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was realy pritty, something I didnt perticulaly care about, and she couldnt have kids, wich was depressing. Kisanka, or as she preferd, kisa asked for the youngest of the many children at the house, and she was given me.

They didnt even make her sine anything! They just shoved me into her ams and slammed the door in her face! Fuckin' dick's.

By the look of displetiour on Kisa's face i could tell she wasnt pleased.

"If i see that happen agene..." She began, her voice was soft, but stiff and laced with anger. "I'll kick 'em in the balls." I let out an uniteligent baby giggle, and flayed my arms a bit. I liked her allready.

"Oh ofcorse you can watch!" she cooed. "Maby, when your older, like 4 or 5, ill let you kick 'em too, how's that sound?"

I tried to acsept the offer, but all that came out was babyish jubberish. Kisa smiled at me. Her anger drayning away.

And that was how it went, for a while.

Over the years that i lived with kisa, i had began to think of her as a mother, ofcorce i called her 'mum' and i thought of her as 'mum' too, but deep down, i still felt like i had betrayed my first parents, from my old life and my first parents from this life. I felt like i was egnoring the people who raised me, and the people who died for me. But, yet agane, i pushed thouse feelings down.

Today was actuly my first day of Shinobi (ninja) academy. Somthing i had awated since my rebirth.

The sun streemed through the blinds on my window, tickling my face. I growned, i had been up for a hour already, but i had a right to be lazy dam' it! I roled over my single bed and fell face first onto the grownd. Like i gave a shit! I AM THE HULK!

I slowly stumbled to my feet, rubbing my face. Supid floor, stupid, stupid fuckin' floor.

I walked over to the large mirorr at the other end of my room and scowled. I hated how i looked. I had dads looks, his silver hair that couldnt be tamed, his pail skin that somehow retained its healfy complection, thin eyebrows and a small nose. What? Dad looked kinda girly anyway. But i had my mum's eyes. They were a large and vivid purple, almost violet colour.

It was a constant reminder of the people who had died for me.

I got dresses in my usual light blue top, dark blue shorts, black leggings and boots befor tying my messy hair in a hight pony tail, making my hair reach the top of my shoulder blades. Stupid hair. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes, stupid hair was too short to go into a bobble.

"Sunshine! Its time for beakfast!"Mum called from the kittchen, my eyes snapped to the door as i began to rush out of my room. I shuffled down the stairs, a wide grin on my face. God, I loved been a little kid again!

I walked into the kittchen and plopped myself on one of the 2 chairs at the breakfast bar.

"How did you sleep, love?" Mum asked, smiling. I grinned at her. "Grate!" Her smile grew a bit larger. "Thats good, love. So, are you exieted?" I nodded enthusiastiocly.

In truth, I was a bit worried. I meen, going to The Shinobi Academy could completly distroy the timeline, but i couldn't just sit by and let Naru-chnan suffer, and the only way i could stop that was to join the academy.

Mum put a large plate infront of me, it had 4 large cinnimon pancakes on it. I grinned at her, and began to scoff down my pancakes. As i continued to eat, i began to think about what i had lerned in the last 7 years.

I had lerned that the Sinobi Academy had 2 graduation exams a year, the first was optinal and the second mandetory. I had also found out that as long as you were under 9 years old and over 4 years old, you could join the academy, though it was rare that anyone above or bellow 7 joined, like i was. Wierd.

Once i finnished my pancakes, I smiled childishly at Kisa. Bloody hell, I hated acting like a child. It was so tidious. I had to pretend that I didnt know things that were basic infomation, sit through hours of useless lessons, even if it was worthit when i lernt about the customes and history of the world, even if i allready had a basic understanding of it.

I had lernt fuck lodes about jutsu's though. They were just a manifestation of ones chakra, and some of the most expirienced ninja didnt need a jutsu to manifest their chakra- but it was never as powerful. I offen spent my free time in the libery, somthing I avoided at all costs in my old life.

I went upstairs to brush my teath and once i had done that, I said goodbye to my mother, got my stuff together and left for school. Unlike schools in England, witch started at 8:45, the Shinobi Academy started at 9:30, somthing i relished in.

I slowley walked along the streets of the fier village. Some of the buildings were built in the troditional japanease stile, while others, like my home, were built in a more modern stile. The buildings were offen in bright colors, and the paint offen flaking of the stone it was connected to. Lanterns were strung across the wide streets, giving the chaotic pathways a constant feeling of daytime.

I loved it here, there was allways somthing happening.

I weeved in and out of the large croudes before I stopped infront of the Academy. The Academy looked ecsacly as it did in the anime, it even had the same colored paint on the walls. I sighed as i walked through the coridors, this place was so... So... Old. It almost had a fragile apirence to it.

Room 7, first floor. The words were scribled in japanese on a red door. My new classroom. I just hope that I wouldnt have to share a class with anyone but the main charecters, but it was unlikely. I don't that i had that good luck, if anything, i had terible luck.

I opend the door to revirel non other than, the main chareters. Mabye my luck isnt so bad after all. From what little i had seen of the anime, most of the main chareters, who were Naruto's age, were here. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinita, Ino, Choji and Naruto himself. Most of the class were seeted in big groops, with their freinds. Naruto, however, was sat alown. No one had sat in a 5 seat radius of him.

It sickend me that people could be so horrid to a child, even if they were children themselfs.

Their were some difrences though. Like Sakura's hair, wich had seemed bueatiful and vivid in the anime, was now dull and didnt soot her. And Naruto's eye's, wich, in the anime, were quite a dull but lively blue, were now vivid, but lifeless and sad. Though Sasuke still had duck-butt hair.

I walked confadently up to naruto's desk and plopped myself down, quite ungrasefully, down on the seat nexto him. Startled blue eye's looked up to me. "W-what are you doing?". I suppressed a cringe at the suspition in his voice. "Sitting next to you."

"B-but why?"

It killed me that he was so confused to why someone would want to be in his pressence.

"Why not?"

He looked at me strangely, like I had 2 heads or somthing. "They'll hate you." He jerked his head towards his classmates, the finalitly in his voice clear. I just srugged. "Then their stupid heads, and I don't care what stupid heads think." It was the most child-like respons i could come up with. A gilmer of hope apierd in his eye's, but as soon as it had apierd, it was gone.

"You'll be alone, stuck with me. You'll never make anymore friends."

"You'll be my friend, I don't need much more than that."

His eye's lit up, and just like that, a friendship was born.

Naruto was right, I didnt make any more friends after that, but I didn't care, they were all basicly jerks anyway and they belived whatever ther parents told them. It was quite discapointing really.

They were just sheep, and it would stall like that for another few years.

Me and naruto would always eat lunch together, and hang out in one of the larger trees at the Academy, one of the one's too large for the other kids to clime.

True to the anime, Naruto was dead last. But not because of his inteligence, no it was because of his lack of chakra controle. That was somthing I couldnt really help with, I had given him a few helpful tips here and their, but i strugled in that aspect to. Infact, if it wernt for Naruto, I would be dead last. It was quite dishartaning, but i could deal with it.

After all if naruto could, why couldnt I?

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing again. I supressed a growl. Sasuke, like usaul, had an army of obsessive compulsive fangirls to back him up, while i defended Naruto.

"Why don't you go crying to your girlfriend" Sasuke sneered. "How much you paying her this week?" This time i couldn't suppress the growl. "OH shut it! You're just some spoiled brat who cant get his head out of his ass!" Naruto replide in his usaul loud-mouth manour. "At least I'm not a useless freak! Dobe." Sasuke growled.

The fangirls (and ocational fanboy) roured in agreement.

"SHUT YOU GOD DAMN MOUTH DUCK-BUTT" I screemed. This fuckin' little bitch was getting on my nerves. Was he this much of an asshole in the anime? I don't think he was.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE CALLED YOU, TEME!?"

"STOP ARGUING BEFOR I MAKE YOU!"

All our heads snapped towards the souse of the loud shout, only to see Iruka-sensei. We rushed back to our seats. Their was an unspoken rule not to envoke his rath. He was scairy ok! And he was, like bipolar or somthing. One second he was shouting at you, the next he was smiling, being his normal cheery self. It was creepy. But somehow it made Iruka more likeable, and showed that he had feelings other than constant cheeryness.

"Ok!" He said smiling, yet again bouncing back to his happy attitude. "Today we will be working on somthing called a Transformation Jutsu!" I pritty much turned the lectur out 'till he started explaining how to do actully do it.

"Remeber when we lernt how to cover things in our chakra?" The class, encluding me, gave Iruka-sensei a hesitent nod. "Good! So it's like that, just this time cover yourself in your chakra, like a blanket, and inagen yourself transforming into someone, belive your transforming into that person. But don't worriy if you dont get it o your first try! Hardly anyone douse."

I blinked a bit, but nodded along with the rest of the class.

"Ok! Are you all sitting in pairs?... Good, i want you to try to transform into your partner." He continued, still smiling. Wouldn't it hurt to smile that much? I could never do that, just smilling like that all the time.

I turned to Naruto with a grin. "I bet i can do it first!" I anounced.

"Ha! You wish! You can't beat me! I'm going to be the Hokage! Blive it!" He replied, a huge smile growing on his face. I just laughed at him.

"Oh, sure Chibi-chan i bet you can do it."

"I'll show you! Transform!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and insted stood, ecsacly where Naruto should be, an ecsact replica of myself, cloths an' all! "Jelouse much?" Naruto said, but it was my voice that came out. It was so wierd. It was like looking in a mirror, or having an identical twin.

In yet another puff of smoke, Naruto was back to normal. He laughed a bit and put his right hand behind his head. "What did i tell ya'! How's it feel to be beaten Sky? 'Cause I wouldn't know, would I?"

Arogent brat.

"Fine, fine. You're the best, oh grate lord of jutsu" Naruto rolled his eye's my sarcastic coment but didn't replie. "Are you going to go show Sensei?" Naruto shuck his head. "I want to see you do it to."

I nodded and tryed to cover myself in my chakra."Transform!" In a large puff of smoke, insted of changing into Naruto, I changed into what looked like a deformed mix between me and him.

It was discusting.

I let out a quiet shreek, and cansled the jutsu. Naruto, the teme, was laughing his little head off. "Oh shut up." I mutered, my ears turning red.

It took me, like 20 trys to get it right!

It was so embarrassing.

Over the years that i lived with kisa, i had began to think of her as a mother, ofcorce i called her 'mum' and i thought of her as 'mum' too, but deep down, i still felt like i had betrayed my first parents, from my old life and my first parents from this life. I felt like i was egnoring the people who raised me, and the people who died for me. But, yet agane, i pushed thouse feelings down.

Today was actuly my first day of Shinobi (ninja) academy. Somthing i had awated since my rebirth.

The sun streemed through the blinds on my window, tickling my face. I growned, i had been up for a hour already, but i had a right to be lazy dam' it! I roled over my single bed and fell face first onto the grownd. Like i gave a shit! I AM THE HULK!

I slowly stumbled to my feet, rubbing my face. Supid floor, stupid, stupid fuckin' floor.

I walked over to the large mirorr at the other end of my room and scowled. I hated how i looked. I had dads looks, his silver hair that couldnt be tamed, his pail skin that somehow retained its healfy complection, thin eyebrows and a small nose. What? Dad looked kinda girly anyway. But i had my mum's eyes. They were a large and vivid purple, almost violet colour.

It was a constant reminder of the people who had died for me.

I got dresses in my usual light blue top, dark blue shorts, black leggings and boots befor tying my messy hair in a hight pony tail, making my hair reach the top of my shoulder blades. Stupid hair. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes, stupid hair was too short to go into a bobble.

"Sunshine! Its time for beakfast!"Mum called from the kittchen, my eyes snapped to the door as i began to rush out of my room. I shuffled down the stairs, a wide grin on my face. God, I loved been a little kid again!

I walked into the kittchen and plopped myself on one of the 2 chairs at the breakfast bar.

"How did you sleep, love?" Mum asked, smiling. I grinned at her. "Grate!" Her smile grew a bit larger. "Thats good love. So, are you exieted?" I nodded enthusiastiocly.

In truth, I was a bit worried. I meen, going to The Shinobi Academy could completly distroy the timeline, but i couldn't just sit by and let Naru-chnan suffer, and the only way i could stop that was to join the academy.

Mum put a large plate infront of me, it had 4 large cinnimon pancakes on it. I grinned at her, and began to scoff down my pancakes. As i continued to eat, i began to think about what i had lerned in the last 7 years.

I had lerned that the Sinobi Academy had 2 graduation exams a year, the first was optinal and the second mandetory. I had also found out that as long as you were under 9 years old and over 4 years old, you could join the academy, though it was rare that anyone above or bellow 7 joined, like i was. Wierd.

Once i finnished my pancakes, I smiled childishly at Kisa. Bloody hell, I hated acting like a child. It was so tidious. I had to pretend that I didnt know things that were basic infomation, sit through hours of useless lessons, even if it was worthit when i lernt about the customes and history of the world, even if i allready had a basic understanding of it.

I had lernt fuck lodes about jutsu's though. They were just a manifestation of ones chakra, and some of the most expirienced ninja didnt need a jutsu to manifest their chakra- but it was never as powerful. I offen spent my free time in the libery, somthing I avoided at all costs in my old life.

I went upstairs to brush my teath and once i had done that, I said goodbye to my mother, got my stuff together and left for school. Unlike schools in England, witch started at 8:45, the Shinobi Academy started at 9:30, somthing i relished in.

I slowley walked along the streets of the fier village. Some of the buildings were built in the troditional japanease stile, while others, like my home, were built in a more modern stile. The buildings were offen in bright colors, and the paint offen flaking of the stone it was connected to. Lanterns were strung across the wide streets, giving the chaotic pathways a constant feeling of daytime.

I loved it here, there was allways somthing happening.

I weeved in and out of the large croudes before I stopped infront of the Academy. The Academy looked ecsacly as it did in the anime, it even had the same colored paint on the walls. I sighed as i walked through the coridors, this place was so... So... Old. It almost had a fragile apirence to it.

 _Room 7, first floor._ The words were scribled in japanese on a red door. My new classroom. I just hope that I wouldnt have to share a class with anyone but the main charecters, but it was unlikely. I don't that i had that good luck, if anything, i had terible luck.

I opend the door to revirel non other than, the main chareters. _Mabye my luck isnt so bad after all._ From what little i had seen of the anime, most of the main chareters, who were Naruto's age, were here. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinita, Ino, Choji and Naruto himself. Most of the class were seeted in big groops, with their freinds. Naruto, however, was sat alown. No one had sat in a 5 seat radius of him.

It sickend me that people could be so horrid to a child, even if they were children themselfs.

Their were some difrences though. Like Sakura's hair, wich had seemed bueatiful and vivid in the anime, was now dull and didnt soot her. And Naruto's eye's, wich, in the anime, were quite a dull but lively blue, were now vivid, but lifeless and sad. Though Sasuke still had duck-butt hair.

I walked confadently up to naruto's desk and plopped myself down, quite ungrasefully, down on the seat nexto him. Startled blue eye's looked up to me. "W-what are you doing?". I suppressed a cringe at the suspition in his voice. "Sitting next to you."

"B-but why?"

It killed me that he was so confused to why someone would want to be in his pressence.

"Why not?"

He looked at me strangely, like I had 2 heads or somthing. "They'll hate you." He jerked his head towards his classmates, the finalitly in his voice clear. I just srugged. "Then their stupid heads, and I don't care what stupid heads think." It was the most child-like respons i could come up with. A gilmer of hope apierd in his eye's, but as soon as it had apierd, it was gone.

"You'll be alone, stuck with me. You'll never make anymore friends."

"You'll be my friend, I don't need much more than that."

His eye's lit up, and just like that, a friendship was born.

Naruto was right, I didnt make any more friends after that, but I didn't care, they were all basicly jerks anyway and they belived whatever ther parents told them. It was quite discapointing really.

They were just sheep, and it would stall like that for another few years.

Me and naruto would always eat lunch together, and hang out in one of the larger trees at the Academy, one of the one's too large for the other kids to clime.

True to the anime, Naruto was dead last. But not because of his inteligence, no it was because of his lack of chakra controle. That was somthing I couldnt really help with, I had given him a few helpful tips here and their, but i strugled in that aspect to. Infact, if it wernt for Naruto, I would be dead last. It was quite dishartaning, but i could deal with it.

After all if naruto could, why couldnt I?

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing again. I supressed a growl. Sasuke, like usaul, had an army of obsessive compulsive fangirls to back him up, while i defended Naruto.

"Why don't you go crying to your girlfriend" Sasuke sneered. "How much you paying her this week?" This time i couldn't suppress the growl. "OH shut it! You're just some spoiled brat who cant get his head out of his ass!" Naruto replide in his usaul loud-mouth manour. "At least I'm not a useless freak! _Dobe_." Sasuke growled.

The fangirls (and ocational fanboy) roured in agreement.

"SHUT YOU GOD DAMN MOUTH DUCK-BUTT" I screemed. This fuckin' little bitch was getting on my nerves. Was he this much of an asshole in the anime? I don't think he was.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE CALLED YOU, TEME!?"

"STOP ARGUING BEFOR I MAKE YOU!"

All our heads snapped towards the souse of the loud shout, only to see Iruka-sensei. We rushed back to our seats. Their was an unspoken rule not to envoke his rath. He was scairy ok! And he was, like bipolar or somthing. One second he was shouting at you, the next he was smiling, being his normal cheery self. It was creepy. But somehow it made Iruka more likeable, and showed that he had feelings other than constant cheeryness.

"Ok!" He said smiling, yet again bouncing back to his happy attitude. "Today we will be working on somthing called a Transformation Jutsu!" I pritty much turned the lectur out 'till he started explaining how to do actully do it.

"Remeber when we lernt how to cover things in our chakra?" The class, encluding me, gave Iruka-sensei a hesitent nod. "Good! So it's like that, just this time cover yourself in your chakra, like a blanket, and inagen yourself transforming into someone, belive your transforming into that person. But don't worriy if you dont get it o your first try! Hardly anyone douse."

I blinked a bit, but nodded along with the rest of the class.

"Ok! Are you all sitting in pairs?... Good, i want you to try to transform into your partner." He continued, still smiling. Wouldn't it hurt to smile that much? I could never do that, just smilling like that _all_ the time.

I turned to Naruto with a grin. "I bet i can do it first!" I anounced.

"Ha! You wish! You can't beat me! I'm going to be the Hokage! Blive it!" He replied, a huge smile growing on his face. I just laughed at him.

"Oh, sure _Chibi-chan_ i bet you can do it."

"I'll show you! _Transform_!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and insted stood, ecsacly where Naruto should be, an ecsact replica of myself, cloths an' all! "Jelouse much?" Naruto said, but it was my voice that came out. It was _so_ wierd. It was like looking in a mirror, or having an identical twin.

In yet another puff of smoke, Naruto was back to normal. He laughed a bit and put his right hand behind his head. "What did i tell ya'! How's it feel to be beaten Sky? 'Cause I wouldn't know, would I?"

Arogent brat.

"Fine, fine. You're the best, _oh grate lord of jutsu_ " Naruto rolled his eye's my sarcastic coment but didn't replie. "Are you going to go show Sensei?" Naruto shuck his head. "I want to see you do it to."

I nodded and tryed to cover myself in my chakra." _Transform!_ " In a large puff of smoke, insted of changing into Naruto, I changed into what looked like a deformed mix between me and him.

It was discusting.

I let out a quiet shreek, and cansled the jutsu. Naruto, the teme, was laughing his little head off. "Oh shut up." I mutered, my ears turning red.

It took me, like 20 trys to get it right!

It was so enbaracing.


	3. Chapter 3: Slowing Stoping CLEAR

WHAT. THE. F-

CHAPTER 3

 _ **(A/N) Ok so this chapter will be filling in some of the massive info gaps' I left in the last chapters. This chapter is going to be really short, and i apoligies in advance, its just becouse i only have wifi today, and i want to get this chapter out. Oh by the way i wont have wifi for a while, i dont know how long but i will still be wrighting in that time, but i cant uplode anything. :(**_

 _ **To be honnest I only own the Main OC, wich is based off of me, but with more paticence, idettic memory, better SPAG and awesome hair. I don't realy care if people use the story or any OC's because I'm just wrighting this for the fun of it, I don't make anything**_

What is life?

Was it nothing but a repotition of what others had doun before?

Was it nothing but a cheep trick, disined to tourture the good and reward the bad?

When had life become so crule?

I stared blankly ahead.

"Whats the point of life, now?"

Naruto slapped me on the back of the head. "Stop being so dramatic! You just dropped your weird English food on the floor! Just be glad it wasn't Ramen. Believe it!"

As it turned out, England did exist in the weird world of ninja, and it had lots of ninja towns and villiages.

I had manedged to get some shortbread, it was really hard to get ahold of. Wich i thought was strange. THEN THIS RANDOME FUCKER PUSHED ME, FOR NO RESON, AND I DROPED THE HOLE PACKET. But thats not the worced part, no, the worst part was that when I dropped it, it fell into a sewer. A SEWER!

I felt like crying.

Naruto would too, if he dropped his Ramen. When you nudged Erza Scarlet, and she droppes her strawberry cake, you run. Just... Run. When you nudge me and I drop my shortbread, I'll go all Erza Scarlet on you.

I glared at Naruto.

"Oh, come on, _Sky-chan_! don't give me that look!"

I turned to face Naruto, very, very slowly.

"Do you want to repeat that, _Chibi-chan_?"

Naruto huffed, but didn't retort.

When I looked into Naruto's eye's, they were full of life, a burning pashon that haddent been their befor, they sparcled with life and with... Happieness. It was the compleat opasit of what they looked like when I had frist met him. It made me happy, that i could actully make a diffrence to someones life, that i wasn't just there. In the way. I was helpping, even if it was only emotonaly.

But i gess emotion is one of the most inportant things. You could be in perfect health, yet unable to do anything. When you get injured, you can get healed, most of the time anyway. When you get broken, you can be put back together by thouse you love, by your presious people. When you're shattered, you're too broken to pick up the pieces. Theirs no fixing it. You can get on with your life, but it will never be the same, you'll never be the same. You can get back to being normal, for a while. But it becomes too much, and you have to change your life before the stress and sadness consumes you.

I had seen it before, on lots of ninja's faces, sometimes it's like they don't know yet, that they can keep going. But soon they snap. They shatter. Most of the time, its ninja who are broken and then don't get help, then its only a matter of time. Then they just become empty. Theirs nothing left. They become a shell.

A hand waved infront of my face.

"Err, hello? You spaced out for a minuet their. What were you thinking so hard about? Be careful, you might hurt yourself!" I laughed a bit. With a mutter of ' _only if you do!_ ' I turned away.

"See ya' tomorrow Naru-chan! Remeber to eat tonight will ya'? I WILL force feed you."

He stutterd a small 'yes' and a cheerful 'goodbye!' before he too turned around and left for his home, if you could call it that. His apartment was the worst in the village, and that was saying somthing. Me and Naruto were only 11 years old, and yet the village still thought that were were the devil, or more specificly, Naruto was. They hated me for being his friend. And they thought that was reson inough to only sell him the worst of the worst- if anything.

If they could resent someone as innocent as little Naru-chan for something he didn't do, then they could resent me for being his friend.

Really the only people who didn't hate Naruto (and by extention me) were Iruka-sensei, my mother- Kisa Moho-No, a few random jonin dotted aroud the villiage, the hokage and Ichiraku ( who owned the little shop Naruto got all his instant ramen from).

We had long ago gotten to the age when the girls were taller than the boys, and Naruto was the shortest of them all. I suspected that it had somthing to do with the disterbing fact that the only food Naruto could get was instant Ramen.

With that sickening thought ( _fact_ ) I began to head home.

When i got home, I did what I always did. I had dinner with my mother. I stayed downsairs for a bit, talking with for a bit. Then I went upstaires, brushed my teeth, had a shower and went to bed.

It was quiet a boring ruteen. It was too much like work. I hated work. Not as much as someone like, say, Shikamaru, but i still hated it.

The next morning was, luckily, a Saturday. After a few hours of training, I went to the park.

The park, much like the park near my house in my first life, contained a large field and a mini forest. That mini forest was one of my favoret places to hang out alown. Not even Naruto knew I came here.

My favoret place to go was at the far edge of the forest.

Their was a small pond that connected to a river and it was suranded by tree's. Well exept a small aria to the left of the river, witch was clear, giving me a perfect view of the sun just as it started to set. It was awesome.

I climed up to the top of the tallest tree and calmly leened back on one of the thicker branches .

"Didn't Naruto create his own jutsu?" I thought out loud. It was the... Sexy jutsu, right?

"That shit is awesome! But... Actully, wasn't it just a modifide jutsu?"

I remembered all the times in the anime when Naruto had used his jutsu to do awesome stuff. Like when he beat that snobby trainer, or when he gave the Third Hokage a nose bleed. Thouse perv's fell for it! And they were all like, ' _we are super strong ninja!_ ' and they get beaten by one jutsu!

Mabye I should modife a jutsu?

But what? Realy the only jutsu I know are the Transformation jutsu and the Sexy jutsu.

Mabye i should make my own? That shouldn't be too hard, right?...

...

...Right?!

I felt a smirk make its way to my face. An evill, evil smirk.

I had thought of the perfect jutsu.

Basicly it would take all the blood particals in the victom's body and force them to the chest area, at witch point the particals would force themselfs out.

Mmmmm, _tasty..._

Well, its not, but lets not get into that.

So... Hand sings were just a way to mold chakra right? So, if you could mold chakra without handsings, then it couldn't be copied by the sharingan! YES! TAKE THAT SUSAKU! Ehem, sorry about my little outbirst. I had read a lot of books about molding chakra. Aparently, you had to mediate a lot and, ' _feel your chakra_ ' whatever the hell that means...

Ok, so... Meditation.

I'll have to do that at home.

I'm only going to say this once, and if you don't laugh.

It took me a month to lern to meditate for 30 minuets.

When i meditataed, at first, everthing was black. I was in a voide. Nowhere and everwhere. After the first week or two, shapes started to form. By the end of the month, thouse shapes had turened into skyscrapers. Turns out my inner wold was a city! Like, New York or somthing.

Whenever i went into my inner wold (threw meditation, der) I was stood ontop of the tallest building. The sky was always neon purple and befor you ask, no, no I don't know why. It looks like I'm on crack, too. Witch really freaked me out. Just saying.

The next thing the book said to do, was find your chakra. Unlike in the physical world were your chakra Is constantly flowing around your body, in your inner world it was like a river or at least a pool or pond. But it always had a block in it, and you had to destroy the block to be able to mold chakra without and sings.

The only down side is if you do this too quickly, your body wont be able to adapt and you'll burn, form the inside out. But if you do it too slow, your chakra will mutate. The flow of your chakra will stop, and your chakra will lash out at anyone near you.

It made me want to stop, to never try again. I wanted to leave my stupid dream of an uncopyable jutsu in the past.

But I still wanted to find the river.

It had taken a while, four months to be exact. But I found it.

Like the book said, it was a river. It weeved in and out of the tall, empty buildings that made up my inner world. The river was made out of a shimmering, clear blueish-green water, like at molta.

I practly ran up to the river, my eye's sparkiling.

I practicly sipped, _fucking skipped_ , to the river bank. I crouched down and stared at the river. The liquid didn't move like it should. It swelled and sprireld in random directions, constantly moving. It radiated cold, like it was liquid nitrogen or somthing.

I reached out, and just as my hand skimmed the water...

Ice began to form on the river bank.

I shot up, and began to back away. When the ice came into contact with the buildings, they slowly began to freeze over too.

WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!

My eye's darted around me, my brain began to secome the panic.

I cought sight of a large wall at the far side of the river. It was compleatly coverd in ice. I was about to look away when the corner of the wall, just a little bit of it, began to desolve.

FUCK-BLOODY-SHIT-FUCK-BITCH-FUCKER!

My mouth hung open, my eye's bullged.

I began to back away.

I started to run.

I MUST LEAVE.

LEAVE DAMN IT LEAVE.

My eye's shot open. I was back in my room.

Thats when I felt it.

A hot, burning pain. It shot down my spine. It burnt at my flesh. I felt like my soul was being violently ripped from my body. Like i was being ripped apart, then pulled back together.

Blood spilled from my mouth.

From my noise.

From my eye's.

From my ear's.

I began to scream.

It made my throte hurt.

I could feel my hart pullcing.

Beating.

Slowing.

Stoping.

"CLEAR!"

Starting.

I couldn't hear anything.

Starting.

Stoping.

"CLEAR!"

So unstable.

Stoping.

Still.

Nothing.

"CLEAR!"

Starting.

Nothing.

Staible.

Blackness.

I didn't feel the pain anymore.

I felt nothing.

Everthing went black.

Everything _was_ black.

Blank.

Nothing.

I let myself flote.

It was so peiceful.

I liked it hear.

Did i really want to leave?

Nothing...

Starting...

Beep!...

Beep!...

Beep!...

Beep!..

Beep!.

Beep!

Beep-

Bee-

Be-

B-

...

What about mom?

What about Naruto?

What about...

What... About...

About...

...

About...

About...


	4. Chapter 4: I HATE HOSPITALS

WHAT. THE. F-

CHAPTER 4

 _ **(A/N) Hi! ok so i just wanted to talk abit about one of the resons that sky had only seen the anime up till the end of the Zabuza arc was becouse if she knew too much, it could leed to problems, and her trieing to stop things that HAVE to happen. Like the Uchiha masaker, without that sasuke would be a compleatly diffrent and i couldn't have that. Allso, this way she has noledge of things about Naruto that non of her teamates know, like about the kyubi and the villigers OBVIOUS hatrid for Naruto.**_

 _ **Ok i just wanted to say that, no, sky will not be making the jutsu she wanted to, and i do know that the sexy jutsu is actuly a henge, but in this it is a jutsu, becouse it changes Naruto inside out and he told sky this. The only thing this means is that a shout of 'KAI' will do diddly shit. But destroying the wall did do somting, btw.**_

 _ **some of the changes made in this HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH SKY! Its just the fact that this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to be cannon. but the only thing i will change (probably) is the fact that itachi will not be good, becouse i cant see him as good no matter how i look at it.**_

 _ **Ok so please, give me revews! Oh and at the moment, 43 veiws! I didn't think I'd get more than 10!**_

 _ **any partnerings will most likely just be mentioned. I cant do anything romantic... :(**_

I couldn't see. Or move... Or, anything really. I think I'm just lucky to have my cohirent thoughs back. Befor it was like I took drugs or somthing. I wanted to laugh at everthing, but, unfortunatly, I couldn't.

The most I had maneged to do was flutter my eyelids a bit. Even that wiped me out.

IT WAS SO BORING!

Sometimes, if i tried really hard, I could hear mumbling. I couldn't understand it, but it was a start...

FUCK! ITS SO BORING!

The only thing I could do was replay memories in my head, witch was supprising bcouse i haddent yet realised I had an idetic memory. It was helpfull. I had ended up going over all the books i had read to figer out what the fuck happend.

Apparently it was normal.

Most people's inner world would burn, or be it by a tornado. I gess im just _unique._ I had skimmed over a page or two and missed the info that said it would hurt like a bitch, and that most people would live, but one or two would die.

Lucky fuckin' me.

Gess it was about time i tried to move. _Why did I even try this?!_ I should never have tried to do this. It was stupid to even go looking for the fucking river. I think i should give that litte bitch a name. Mabye Persephone? No... She was a flower goddess. How about Balthazar? That sounds cool, though I cant recal where I got the name...

Why couldn't I have an idetic memory in my last life?!

So going to Balthazar River was a bad idea, I don't think I'll have a chance to do it again though. Even with all the timethat i was stuck in this this... This... Void, I haven't been able to go into my inner world. It was so frushtrating!

I tried to open my eye's... Just open... FUCKING OPEN DAMN IT! FUCK!

Ok... calm down... Consentrate...

 _Beep... Beep...Beep..._

Whats that? It sounds like a hart moniter... Why would I be neer one of them? Oh... I'm on a hart moniter...

That must have really fucked me up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN, _'SHE MAY NOT REMMEBER YOU'_ SHE HAS TO REMEBER ME! I'M HER MOTHER!"

I would have winced at the shriek like shout that attaked my ear's. But my throte semmed to clamp up. Whait a minuet... That sounded like mum... Mum's here! I needed to wake up! NOW! FUCKIN' SHIT!

"I'm sorry, miss, I know how hard this must be! I have kids of my own, but you must understand, theirs a good chance she will _not_ remeber anything, I just thought i should tell you now so-"

The man, who must be a doctor or nurce or somthing, was cut off by a loud shout that I did actully wince at.

" NO! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND, MY LITTLE GIRL MAY NOT REMBER ANYTHING! NOT EVEN ME! NOT NARUTO! NOT ANYONE! AND YOU-"

"Could you... Please, shut up!" YES! I manedged to talk! I sounded like a dying horse but I still did it!

Mum was at my side in a second. And it was only at that point I realised that I had opend my eye's.

"Y-you look like... Shit"

It was true, she did. Her long hair was tied in a messy, rushed bun that looked like it haddent been removed for days. Her eye's had bags under them. She smelt like _shit_! Worry was eched on her face, clear as day.

Mum didn't seem to care that I swore.

She flung herself at me, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Fucking ow.

"I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again! EVER! Or I will never leave you in your room alone again! I'll put up camra's, I'll get body gaurds! I didn't know what was happening! You just started screaming! I thought you were been attaked! I didn't know what to do! You've been out of it for days! Then the doctors told me you may not remeber me for a while. I-I just couldn't take it! I-I-I-"

She was cut off by doctors running in.

"Ok, we're just going to put you on morphine, ok? It'll make you sleepy, OK?" I nodded meckly. Mabye I would be happier if this bitch would stop patranising me!

I hissed as they jabbed a needle in my arm. Fuckin' hate needles.

The nurce took the needle out, and a few seconds later mum was right by my side.

"M-mum?" The worry drained of her face as I recognised her. She began to stroke my hair.

"Y-yes, love?"

"Get a s-shower, y-you smell like shit..."

My vishion began to blure, but i could still tell mum was smiling.

"Go to sleep love... It'll help..." Her voice was so much more steady. It was actully quite soothing.

I nodded a bit.

Sleep souned good.

So... Good...

Just like that, I had driffted off.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l..l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l. .l...l. .l. ..llll.l. .l.l.l.

The next time I woke up, it felt a lot more like _actully waking up._ I wasn't tierd, well I was but it was more an _i just woke up from a nap_ waking up and less the _just woke up from a coma_ it was the night before.

This time my room was empty.

Upon taking a closer look, I could see, to my utter dismay, that I was in a hospital room. The hart moniter that had been there before was gone, and so had any other medical equitment that had ocupied my room the last time I was awake. The windows were, luckily for me, closed.

My head lolld to the side. I cought sight of the table, it was a plain boring white, just like the rest of the room but it had a few _'get well soon!'_ cards and a flower on it. The flower was a lily that looked like it haddent gotten a drop of water in _days_. It annoyed me that no one cared inough to water it. Or mabye they didn't have time. But I still found it annoying.

I felt a small smile creep on my face. It was nice to know someone other than mum had come to visit me. It wold be horible to wake up in hospital and then to realise no one had visited you. In fact it would be crushing.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. I growned.

"YOUR AWAKE! ARE YOU OK?! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?! WHAT IT IT?! What?! What!?"

I laughed weakly, then shook my head. "Naruto, I don't need anything, don't worry about it!" Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Yep, traidmark Naruto.

Naruto walked up to my bed, a bounce to his steps, and ploped himself down on the chair right nexto me.

I felt sorry for him. It must have devistated him to find out that his only friend was in the hospital. "So, what time is it?" I asked.

"9:47 in the morning!" Came Naruto's chearful reply.

"How the hell are you always so chearful?!"

"Thats a random question, don't you think?" Still chearful.

"I'm sirious, it's not normal to be this happy, even one of Duck-butt's stalkers wouldn't be as happy as you if they got a date with sasuke, while all you have is ramen."

"Ramen is GOD!"

I laughed a bit at that. We bantered for a bit longer, then did some catching up, befor i finaly asked,

"How long was I out, by the way?"

For a second Naruto looked nervouse, befor his expretion bounced back to its normal chearfulness.

"Err, about 2 weeks, I think. Haha ha, ha." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh."

" 'Oh.' ?"

"Yeah, _oh._ "

"Souldn't you have some sort of reaction to that other than 'oh'?"

"I'm very good at not freaking out."

"Oh, is that right? Well I recall a serten someone-" Naruto gave me a pointed look. "-Kicking a ANBU member in the nuts?"

"He deserved it, fucking teme."

He gave me a strange look. "He stole my shortbread."

About a hour later, mum had come to visit me. Naruto left 20 minuets after. We talked for a bit. It was really nice, just talking to her, she always seemed to know what i was thinking, witch wasnt always a good thing.

At 5pm a doctor had come into my room, he said he wannted to talk, and tell me a few inportant things. The basterd was a whole new level of patrenising. He kept talking in this horrid voice, like he was talking to a small child. Mum didn't seem all too pleased with him ethier. After about 10 minuets of what can only be called, _fucking bullshit,_ the doctor finaly got to the point.

"Now," He said slowly, like he didn't think I would understand if he talked too quickly, "We need to talk about what happend to you two weeks ago, do you think you can tell us what happend?" I wanted to punch him so much right now.

"I don't really remeber much..." I lied.

"Ok, can you tell me what you do remeber?" _Keep talking like that and I'm gonna-_

"I felt like i was being ripped apart, it started in my chest, then it spred to my whole body... Then nothing." Hey, I'm not going to tell them what actully happened, I got the stupid books from the Hokage's office, god know's what they would do if they found out i was in there.

The doctor, who didn't think it nessocery to tell me his name, pulled out a little flipbook out of THIN AIR an started to copy down what I was saying.

"Was anyone other than you in the room?"

"No."

"Are you serten? 100%?"

" _Yes!_ Now get on with your stupid questions."

"Sky!"

"Sorry mum."

"... So, did you see any marks on your skin beforhand? If you did, did you then try to chanle chakra into them?"

"No, to both of those questions."

"So, it wasnt a seal then..."

The doctor turned away for a moment, a sirious look on his face.

"I have all the info I need, a doctor will be here in a minuet, Mis. Moho-No, can you come with me?" He said, looking at mum. She nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back soon, love!"

"By mum."

And with that she left.

That was... Strange, to say the least. What was with all the questions? I gripped tightly on the banket covoring me. Was I in trobble? Did they find out I stole a book from the Hokages office? Would I be punnished? Exicuted? Shit, I'm getting dramatic again. They were probably just trying to find out what hppend.

 _A ninja must see underneeth the underneeth._ A voice reinded me. _Well, fuck you voice in my head!_

My eyes wanderd around the room, but found nothing of intrest. I cant believe I'm bord allready! It had been like, 30 seconds! I sighed. So boring...

That punk ass doctor said the other doctor would be in in a few minuets! What the hell! It took like 10 minuets for someone to come in! I could hardly stand 30 seconds! It was horrible! I felt like ripping my hair out!

When a doctor finily came in, I had a firm grip on my hair. The doctor, a woman with brown hair and dark eye's who looked about 29, had walked into my room and sat on the chair beside my bed. She looked at me with a sirious expretion.

"Hello, my name is Natsumi, and yours is Sky right?" She asked, her voice calm, but strained.

I nodded.

She looked away for a second befor looking be directly in the eye's.

"From the little info we had, its not entierly clear what happend, but at the moment, if no other evidence comes to light then there is only one thing that could have happend..."

I looked at her expectingly.

She swallowed.

"The only thing that could have happend is a Kekkei Genkei being forced to awaken, this could be a natral defence mekanisome or a reaction to someting in the area or... Or..."

The doctor swallowed again.

"... Or an enimy ninja."

I froze for a second. What should I do? I couldn't let them think an enimy ninja was after me! I couldn't worry mum or Naruto like that.

"Is... Is there a way to tell? If its natral or... You know"

She nodded. I felt a weight been lifted off my shoulders.

"Yes, there is. Its just a simple test. You don't have to do anything. And what happens is me, or another doctor, will cast a special jutsu that will make your body glow. If its natral you'll glow green, if not, you will glow orange. Unfortunatly, you'll need to be asleep. We are planning to do the test in..." She looked at the clock above the door. "3 hours. Any questions?"

"Well, if its natral, then why did it nealy kill me?" I asked.

"Well," She began. "Some Kekkei Genkei arnt ment to be activated till someone reaches maturaty because they strain the body too much for a child, and if it activates early, well, you know what happens. Other times its becouse the Kekkei Genkei effects the body, and while the changes are done, they may not actully show up for a while, till the body is out of danger. This is a natral reflex for most Kekkei Genkei with fisical changes. Started near the time people with Kekkei Genkei started getting killed off."

Damn, that was a lot of words. Couldn't she have just given me the sorter version?

"Umm, Natsumi? I think you would be a good teacher."

Natsumi smiled. " Don't try to change the subject. I have to go now, but I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that, she left.

I wonder were mum is? Mabye they were explaining whats going on to her?

I looked around my room again.

Why?

Why was life so crule?

SO BORING?

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I flung the blanket off to the other side of the room and, for the first time since I had woken up, I tried to stand. I shuddered as my feet met the cold floor. With two feet firmly on the floor, I attempted to slowly push myself off the bed.

The room began to spin.

My legs shook.

I felt pain bild up in my chest.

I couldn't breath.

The walls were closing in.

Everything was getting smaller.

I slumped back on the bed, gasping and eye's wide. _Shit!_ That was a bad idea. Should not try that again. Definatly on my list of _shit not to do!_ I felt sick. Shit I felt like I just got hit by a bus. Fuck.

When's mum coming back? She had been gone for FOREVER!

Some of you out their may say I'm inpaicent, but I bloody hated hospitals! I actully didn't mind hospitals in my old life, mabye I had picked it up from Naruto? Or mabye it was that no one in the hole hospital would treat Naruto. If it wasn't for his unhuman healing and mum, I'm sure he'd be dead.

The kyuubi can't heal everything.

Infact, Naruto has a long scar that goes across his abdomen, and another that says ' _freak_ '.

They were some of th less grusome scars that littered Naruto's body.

It hurt when Naruto would come to my house, on the brink of death _again_ , because some drunks had burnt down his house _yet again_ and when he made a brake for it, beat him.

They were never persicuted.

One time Naruto was rendered blind from an attake, though it was only a week. The asshole that did it was treated like a hero for about a year after it.

I shook my head a little and closed my eye's. I should probaby get some sleep. I _was_ pritty tierd. If I went to sleep now, I would still be sleep when they do the test thingy, so no loss their.

I was asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5: RIP OUT HER HAIR

WHAT. THE. F-

chapter 5

 _ **(A/N) Ok, i have to say somthing, when i get to the land of waves, things are ganna start changing. like naruto's power level. He will be more powerfull because Sky will be able to pick up jutsu easly, but she has a hard time lerning them if they requier lots of controle, I think i have said that Sky had similar problems to naruto with controle, and at the end of the chapter i will explain why in a small authers note. Their is a good reson for it. Just so you know, Sky's kekkei genkei will not be a huge thing, it will be inportalnt, it will be usefall, but it will not be invinceable.**_

 _ **At first Sasuke and Sakura will be out of Naruto and Sky's leuge. And yes, team 7 will be a 4 person team. This is because in this the teams were set up before Naruto passes the test in his unothadox way, so when team 7 had the top girl and boy of the year and the bottom girl, it has Naruto added to it. Their sensei will still be kakashi, because i love kaka-chan. Btw i call everyone i like chan. Its why Sky's rather enbaracing nickname for Naruto is Chibi-chan.**_

 _ **Naruto is really short because when he can get food, its ramen. When he cant get food, Sky brings it over and they eat together. In the last chapter i mentiond that Naruto will show up at Sky's door near dead sometimes and we all know why. Sky then thinks about how she diddn't know how naruto would have lived without her and her mothers and irukas ( it think) help. This is because she dous not know the full extent of Naruto's healing abiliatys, i also did this to show how much naruto trusts sky and skys mother. in the anime i dont think he whent to anyone, he just sucked it up and hopped he would be allright.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY OC CAN BE USED BY ANYONE!**_

The next day, nothing really happened, not till the afternonne anyway. The test resolts were, as expected, good. The Kekkei Genkei activating was compleatly natral, and I should start feeling it's affects soon.

And, as I was told, I did start to feel its afects.

It was about 2pm when it happend, I started to feel light headed. My eye's got sharper. My insides began to turn. I didn't feel hungry anymore.

I felt... Invincable.

My eye's grew wide and I jumped out of my bed. I shot to the mirror my mother had gave me and burng it to my eye level. I looked mostly the same, witch was good, I didn't have green skin or anything. My hair was its normal siver. My skin was held its normal pail complection. But my eye's...

My eye's were larger. The black had gone. All that remained was was white and a vivid purple. And... The silver tint... Over the vivid purple of my eye's was a glowing silver tint.

I could feel my blood pumping faster. Was this what they ment, when they said I would change? But I thought it would be more... Just more. I thought I wouldn't be able to recognise myself. But my eye's were the only chainge.

Mabye some of the changes are internal? But what kinde of Kekkei Genkei would do that?

My head snapped to the door as it opend. A doctor, Natsumi the one form yesterday.

"Oh? So the changes finaly happend? Hmmm?" She sounded amused. Damn her.

"B-but, why are their hardly any changes?"

"Their probably all internal." She said offhandedly.

"C-can you check? Whats changed I mean."

Natsumi nodded and mumbled a jutsu so quiet that I couln't hear it. "Oh my," She began. "no wonder it nearly killed you." My eye's went wide. "W-what do you mean?! Whats changed?"

She laughed nevously. "It seems that your muskles have been tore apart and molded back together, but stronger, with more stamer. And, your internal organs have compleatly rebuilt themselfs. Made themselfs stronger... I really think you should be dead right now."

I gapped at her. "B-but what kind of Kekkei Genkei would do that?!"

She shook her head. "I've never seen one like it, and I'v seen hundreds. It's almost like its made for the perfect worrior."

"I had just come to say... You should probaby get some rest. Your being sent home tomorrow, you'll be going to school in a week, and you cant train for a while either." She nodded a bit to herself, then left.

I did the most overused thing i could possible do. I looked at my hands. So I was the perfect worrior, hmm? Mabye, mabye now I could help protect Naruto. Mabye eveyone. Mabye, I wouldn't just be some useless girl. I smiled to myself.

If i can save my anyone, anytime, the pain will be worthit.

I clenched my fist and closed my eye's. Screw Natsumi, I needed to train.

My training went slow, and I didn't really start my physical training till the start of the final yearof the academy, and I have to say, it suprised me.

I wanted to see how far I could go, how hard I could punch, so I disided to puch a tree, till my hands blead. But the first punch...

The tree shattered in a rain of splinters and broken bark.

I didn't know what to do. I had just _destroyed_ a _fucking tree_! I haddent put any chakra in my fist! That shoudn't happen! I couldn't have been that strong! It just wasn't possible! Was this the power of a perfect worrior? Or was it the power of a monster? How long would I be able to controle my strenth? Would I hurt people with it?

I needed controle. Without that I could kill poeple in a simple spar.

Then, I did practice till my hands blead. I didn't stop till I could throw a punch that wouldn't hurt anyone. It would give them a bruse, sure, but it was th best I could do without it going from a punch to a tap.

It took me weeks.

I had to do the same for my kicks and elbows and things.

Everyone thought I had above advrage strenth... And that is how it was going to stay.

I showed all of my Jutsu skills, but most of the time I just overloded them! It was so frustrating! No matter how much controle I had, I could never do it properly!

It was so trublesome.

Today was the day. The I would finaly become a Genin! I was so exited! I was practicly jumping around! When I had gotten to class, as I expected, Naruto was late. Infact he wasn't just late, he didn't turn up at all! I knew it would happen, just like it did on the show, but it was still annoying!

But when I remebered what he was doing, I couldn't help but think it was worthit.

Oh no... _its them_.

"MOVE INO-PIG!"

"NO YOU MOVE BILLBORD BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBORD BROW!"

"SHUT IT YA' SILLY LITTLE FANGIRLS, WHY DONT YOU JUST SHOVE YA' STUPID _SASUKE-KUN_ UP YA' ASS 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO YOUR BICHING ALL DAY!"

Sakura and Ino just staired at me. What? It was true. They were annoying. And they just kept bitching at eachother. What was with them? I had never even looked at someone like they did at Sasuke. They looked at him like a prize to be won. Like an object they could clame with fake afection. It was sickaning. No wonder Sasuke was such a bitch to everyone. He had these things after him.

"Shut it, friend killer!" Ino shouted. They had started to call me that a couple months ago. Me and naruto had been sparing in class, and I got so cought up in the fight I had forgoten to hold back and... I punched naruto in the face. He was in the hospital for for a month. If it was anyone elce...

I would have killed them.

I would have crushed their sculls and squashed their brains.

I was so mad at Ino. Every time she called me that, I couldn't help but see Naruto's shocked face as blood shot out of his face. It was... I felt like a monster. And I knew... The perfect worrior would be a monster. Ino remided me of it almost every day.

I lunged at her.

She let out a girly shreek as I grabed a fist-full of her hair and ripped it out her bobble.

"Who's the friend killer now, hmm? Oh. Right. ME! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT YOU'LL BE NEXT!" I screemed, ripping out another fist full of hair.

"Do you like your bueatiful hair, hmm? DO YOU THINK IT WILL LOOK NICE HANGING ABOVE MY FIERPLACE!"

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK" Ino screemed trying to push me off. I felt Sakura geab my arm, trying to pull me off, but it was useless. I shoved Sakura away, and got off Ino.

"Mess with me, bitch, mess with Naruto... And I'll rip out all of your pritty hair" I said, turning away. And with that, I went to my seat in the corner of the room.

"Troblesome..." I herd shikamaru lazaly muttered, looking bettwen me and Ino. Choji hmmed in agreement inbetween shovels of crisps. Now, normaly I would quite like Shakimaru and Choji, but todayi just wasnt in the mood, I growled at them. They looked away.

My face sank. They were afrade of me. Mabye Ino was right.

"Sorry..." I mubled and I looked back to the front of the class.

The tests were in the afternoon, at witch point Naruto had already arived, just like he did in the show. As always, he sat nexto me. He looked at me with consern writen on his face.

"Are you ok?..."

I pushed a fake smile on my face and nodded with fake enthusiasome. I couldn't make Naruto sad. I couldn't let my friend feel sorry for me. Because every time I let them be sad, that is yet another fail to add to the long list of people I failed. That I let cry alone. People like Susuke, and Naruto before I met him. They were just beckround noise to me for a long time but... I will not fail again.

The test themselfs wernt very hard, I even let Naruto copy some of the harder ones. But the practical tests... I overloded allmost every jutsu. I never had good controle, just better controle than Naruto. But I had long ago lernt that that was a bad thing. It ment he was so much stronger than me, and when he did lern controle, his power would attract enimys so powerful- even with my Kekkei Genkei- I wouldn't be able to protect him.

I only just passed. Infact, the only reson I passed was because they had to exept a serten amount of students, so that they could have 3 person teems. They deffinatly couldnt have 2 person teems, and the only time they could ever have 4 person teems (not encluding the sensei) was on the orders of the Hokage.

But I knew that by tomorrow, Naruto would be a ninja. And that ment I had to repat the year, or I would be on a 4 person teem.

I would be noifide tomorrow.

The next day, I was nervocely jogging to to Iruka-sensei's class. _What if I was held back? Then I can't protect my friend!_ I slamed my hand into my forehead. _Ugh! Stop being so negitive!_

I took my place next to Naruto. We grinned brodly at eachother. A real grin. "So, ya' made it?" His grin wided.

"Ofcorce! Look at his head gear! It was made for me,thats because I was BORN to be a ninja. Believe it!"

I looked at the Hitai-ate (forehead protector, (A/N) lol, I had to look this up) On Naruto's head. It was a dark blue, just like most other people's, but it had a few scraches hear and their. I knew it was Iruka-sensei's. My Hitai-ate was a bright purple. I had lernt that you could change the color by puching your chakra into the fabric. My Hitai-ate was tied around my neck, like a neckless.

The class began to fill in, and eventuly...

"HA! I WON INO-PIG!"

I snaped my hands over my ears, trying to block out the banchie's screeming, my eye's snaping shut as well.

I snuck a glance at Naruto, he was covering his ears and winceing in pain.

Thanks to the fox-teme, Naruto's senses were 40 times higher than th advrage humans.

Naruto bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. Damn. Thats got to hurt.

I glared at Sakura and Ino. They shut up. I gess it was good that they were afrade of me. Sometimes.

Then it happend.

Sakura looked in our derection, or- in Sasuke's direction. Naruto blushed. As Sakura began to slowly walk towards us. My head snaped to my. Emo, who was sat nexto Naruto. Asshole. Then Sakura did what i xpected her to. She soved Naruto off his chair witha loud shout of 'MOVE!' and rudely sat wheir Naruto should be.

I growled.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at me, Sakura in clear fear, but Sasuke was trying to hide his.

In the class, my Ti-jutsu was legondary. I had let slip a fair amount of my strenth and agilaty. No one, not even Sasuke, could beat me in Ti-jutsu. And, as they were well awair from the insident with Naruto, I could kill them in one hit.

Looking directly at Sakura, I growled out, "Move!".

She scrambled out of her seat and moved to sit in the empty seet behind Sasuke, and nexto Shikamaru.

Damn. Why is she still so close.

Naruto scowled at me, but I knew that deep down he was happy someone was standing up for him. Even if it was to Sakura. He sat back in hid privious seat, a small smile on his face. He never could stay mad for long.

Then the fangirls happend.

Naruto scowled at them, and looked over to Sasuke. He clamberd up to the desk and looked closely at Sasuke, then back to the fangirl army.

Sasuke and Naruto began to glare at eachother. Lightning sparked between them.

I couldn't look away.

The guy infront of Naruto stood up and bumped Naruto, pushing him forward. Then... Then...

THEY KISSED!

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I knew it was coming. I had seen it befor, in the show. But at the some time...

THEY KISSED!

I burst out into manical laughter. This was the best! Oh I love this! Why couldn't I have a camra? Why, Kami, why?

When Naruto had finished trying to untaint his mouth, he looked at me questingly. I shook my head.

"Sit down, Iruka-Sensei is going to say somthing."

He nodded, but then...

"Danger!" He wispered, his eye's going wide. He slowly turned to face the fangirl army.

I shot up.

"LEAVE NARUTO ALONE BEFOR I POUND YA' INTO THE GROWND!"

They twiched, befor walking away, still glaring at Naruto.

Thank god they actuly believed me, because that was an empy thret. I don't think I could hurt anyone but an enimy. Not after I hurt Naruto.

Ok, so I kinda zoned out untill I herd my name.

"And now, because of some..." Iruka glanced at Naruto. "...Complacations, the first 4 person team in 20 years, Team 7: Sky Moho-No, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Now team 8..."

I slamed my head agenst the desk, hard. So hard, infact, that i left a large thick crack in the thick wood desk. Naruto looked at me, wide eye'd. He looked fairly happy about the team. Sakura looked like she was in heven. Sasuke though...

Fuck knows what he was thinking, he was still in emo-mode.

"Ok! Come back after 1pm to meet your sensei's!" Iruka said happily.

We nodded and left.

I stopped just outside of the door. Naruto gave a questaning noise.

"Just go ahead, I gave you some mony for food, right?" He nooded. "Good, I've got some mony of my own, so don't worry." I gave him a smile that eiraly reminded me of Kakasi's. He did the same and left.

I stayed just outside the class for a couple minuets, untill-

"Hey Kiba!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me and his dog gave a questaning yip.

"Oh, its you. What do you want?" He asked. Rude ass.

"Oh, just a warning." I added my best scairy smurk (that could scair the shit out of some of the teachers). He scowled.

"What do you want, shimp." He growled. I couldn't say it wasn't true. Me and Naruto were the two shortest people in the top 2 year groops. I was short because of bad gene's, Naruto however, was short because of malnuetriton. I knew, no matter what me and mum did to help... He would never get the help he needs. The villagers would never let that happen. His ribbs would always show. Without the fox-teme, he would be dead.

"Just a simple warning." I smiled sweetly. "You keep looking at Naruto with Killer Intent and I'll show you just how weak you really are. Lets face it, kiba, you're a fool. But you're lucky inough to have friends. But they cant protect you. Not now. And definaltly. Not. From. ME!"

I flared my chakra, with the most killer intent I could muster mixed in. Slowly, I began to walk away.

"You can't protect him forever!" He shouted at me.

"I will always protect my friends. If its them or me to die, I will make sure its always me." I smiled at him again. "That is my Ninja way."

Before he could anser, I left.

My ninja way... Yes, I would never let my friends sufer.

"Where the hell is he, anyway?! Iruka-sensei left two hours ago!" Naruto shouted, for once, Sakura agreed.

"Ya' know what?" I asked.

"What?!" Came Naruto's hyper reply.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"

"But _Sky_!" Naruto winned. "He'll probaby be here soon!"

He was right. Looking at the clock I could see Kakashi would arive in about 10 minuets. I growned. This was so _trublesome_! I snicked a bit, I was turning into Shikamaru. My teamates gave me strange looks. I raised an eyebrow at them. Who the fuck were they to judge me. Well I'm fine with Naruto because the best he can do when it comes to unjust judging of people is _You have no eyebrows!_. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand... They could be real bitches. _Friend killer!_ SHUT THE FUCK UP ME!

Uhg. This is stupid, why do I have to be stuck with Kakashi? He was late to everything!

Stupid Ero-sensei.

And, just as pedicted, 10 minuets later, Kakashi FINALY arived! He did the exact same thing he did in the show. He pocked the masked side of his face threw the door, got hit by the eraser, told us he hates us, then told us to meet him on the roof in 5 minuets.

Fucking twat. I didn't even see the eye that he did show! Fucking bitch.

When I got to the roof, Kakashi-sensei was their, just like the show.

But the show did not do him justice.

He was _hot._ I mean, its not like I'm really am some horimonal tweenager. Mentally, I was 26 years old! I was older than Kakashi, after all he was just 24. But _damn_ Kakashi, looking _good... Mmmm._

Ok! don't go their, am I druling? No. Thats good.

Everyone sat were they did in the anime, just with me at the side of Naruto, looking exited. And, for the love of god, was I exited. I was in my favoret anime! And now I was actully meating ALL of team 7! Because team 7 wasn't team 7 without Kakashi.

"Ok," Kakashi began in a bord tone. "So... Tell me about yourselfs. Your name, hobies, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. You know, things like that." Kakashi's eye descreetly looked us up and down. Like he was trying to determen if we were a thret or not.

"Er, why don't you go first, Kakashi-sensi?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh, me?" He asked sarkasticly, lazely pointing to himself. " Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. What i like? Well... I don't feel like telling you that. The things I dislike are not the things I like. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies... Dreams for the future? Well, I've never realy thought about it."

While the others swettdroped I was thinking:

 _"Lol, Sasuke looks like a duck-butt. Duck... Animal... Chickin... Fride chickin... Food... Snacks... SHORTBREAD!"_

"Ok, you- on the right- with silver hair."

"Well that wasn't rude at all." I mumbled. " Well my name is Sky Moho-no, and my likes? Well I like training with Naruto- even though I can't do it offen, oh! And I love shortbread! Its the best! And I like Naru-chan!-"

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked, sikering.

"Shut up, teme!"

"-Well things I hate? Well I hate fangirls, because their mindless, useless and annoying. I also hate stuck up jerks. My resons should be odvious. Oh and I hate it when my victoms- err _gests_ escape- _err, leave_ the bassment- don't ask-and my hobbies? Well If i told you, I would be forced to rip out your testicals or inturnal organ and use them as a tempy gag then _put you in the bassment- with the rest._ Dreams for the future? Well I I've really ever wanted is to protect people, so being the best Ninja I can be! I'll be like the Naruto's right hand man when he becomes the Hokage!"

My team mates and sensei swetdropped, anime stile.

 _Well, thats definatly not what I expected, not from what I read of her file._ Kakashi thought. _Mabye she has potental after all._

"Ok, you next, blodie."

Naruto nodded confidantly.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like Sky and instant ramen! Oh and I like Sakura-chan too, and Iruka-sensei! I don't like the 3 minuets you have to wait for the ramen to cool down, its horrible! I also don't like it when Sky starts been creepy and starts saying things about 'wood', yet she will never explain it to me, I mean why would it be funny that 'Iruka likes a big jucy bit of wood', how can wood be jucy? I just don't get it.-"

Everyone but Naruto gave me a pointed look.

"-My hobbies? Well I like to train with Sky or on my own, oh and eating difrent typs of ramen- Sky is always like 'don't worriey, I'll pay!' so I can have lots! Not just a bowl. And I'm ganna be Hokage some day! Believe it!"

 _Well,_ Kakashi thought, _he has grown up... Intresting. Not what I expected though, mabye its that Sky. I may have to go over their fliles some more. And Iruka likes 'wood'? Hmmm... Good... Very... Good..._

"Ok, pinky, you next."

"Oh, ok. My name is Sakura Haruno. And things I like..." She looked towards Sasuke, "T-the person I like..." Sakura blushed and looked away from Sasuke. Whore. "Things I hate..." She mock thought for a second or two, "NARUTO-BAKA AND SKY-WHORE!"

"Stupid bitch..." I mumbled. "I do to you what I did to Ino, you fucking slut." I said a bit louder. She flinched. Good.

"Now, now," Kakashi said, as if scolding a small child, "don't use that kind of laugauge, its for adults only."

I opend my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by Sakura continueing in her admition to stalking.

"Hobbies?..." She looked towards Sasuke again befor squiling 'cutely', "Dreams for the future? err..." She looked at Sasuke again, blushing a bright ugly red.

I facepamed.

 _Grate._ Kakashi thought glumly. _A fangirl on the same team as her crush and a fangirl hater. 'It will be fun' they said, 'It will be easy' they said._

"Emo, your next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like _anything_. And I hate a lot of things-"

Sakura flinched.

"-I don't _do_ hobbies. And what I have is NOT a dream, because I will make it a relity. I WILL avenge my clan. And I WILL kill a seten someone..." He trailed off. thinking in his own little world.

He's creepyer than me.

 _Oh this is just rediculas!_ Kakashi thought. _Why the hell am I stuck with an even brattier vershoin of me that also happens to be a spoiled brat?! Ugh, I hate my life._

"Ok," Kakashi began, " meat me at training grownd 7 at 5am SHARP. Oh, Oh and don't have breackfast, you'll throw up."

I zoned out from that point on. I knew this already.

Oh? Is it time to go already? I stood up and went to train.

 _ **(A/N) Ok so now i will explain Sky's kekkei genkei;**_

 _ **The Hatai:**_

 _ **A kekkei genkei that incresses the healing, muskle strenth, organ strenth and chakra of the user. This kekkei genkei can couse death when manefesting.**_

 _ **abilitys:**_

 _ **when chakra is focused around the eye's the user can see all chakra within the aria around them**_

 _ **user can menipulate chakra, other peoples included. can cause death in user.**_

 _ **can remove cursed marks. emotion or power baced marks being removed give the user a 51% chance of survival. When a cursed mark that is both emotion AND power based the user has a 2% chance of survival, and a 1% chance of a full recovory.**_

 _ **this kekkei genkei is extreemly rare and risky. people with this abilitly are ofen killed or enslaved. only few with this ability went past the age of 10.**_

 _ **the users all have silver hair, silver glazed eye's and extreemly long lifetimes. Users with purple eye's are ofen known to have a second kekkei genkei.**_

 _ **most of the time users go off instinct befor they can controle this power.**_

 _ **so as you can see, this is not an invinceible kekkei genkei, like most oc's are. Their is lots of danger using this because if their wasnt i wont have as many emotonal senes. You know, i don't even know if i will do the time skip, so then i can have naruto being his even cuter young self without that voice! it grates on my ears, I dont know if i can take having it, because it scratchy and that annoys me, no offence to the voice acter that did that, and i dont think you would like my voice if you met me so i realy do not mean anything my it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The bell test part one

WHAT THE F-

chapter 6

 _ **(A/N) Ok so in the last chapter i forgot to say why Sky has huge chakra reserves. Then I realised that i should not tell you until you eather realise it for yourselfs or i outright say it in the story itself and have some shitty reviel.**_

 _ **. Apart from Sky, because i don't know if I'm going to kill her or not. I like killing off my chareters, especily the once i like. So if Sakura Sasuke Naruto Sky or anyone dies, just be like, 'NO NO NO NOOOOO I WILL NOT READ THIS SHIT' if you don't like it. though i don't think I will kill Naruto or Sasuke. Sky is the person most likly to die, but their is a 76% chance of me killing someone, no one is safe.**_

 _ **I will try to wright longer chapters, its just sometimes i have to rush it because I have no idea when I will have wifi or not. Most of the time i do not. If anyone knows a free spag app then please tell me and i will try to get it, but my computer is a spaze so it is just a mabye.**_

 _ **If I try to do somthing sad, tell me how shit it was, i would like to know the extent of my fuck up.**_

 _ **Oh and, at the moment, I have 6 followers for this story! Isn't that amazing! people really like this peice of crap story with no spag! Its making my ego the size of mars! Just kiddidng. But I can't believe people actully like this story, it makes me so happy that people enjoy this story, and I haven writen a story everyone hates! I'm sure a lot of people hate this story, but even ONE person likeing this story is a win! So I thank the six awesome people who like my story!**_

 _ **spoiler alert! THIS FANFIC WILL NOT SUDDENLY SAY 'IT WAS ALL A DREAM!' i hate it when people do that.**_

* * *

this is a line

Ok, I lied. I didn't really feel like training.

I couldn't help but be nervouse. What if, because of me, team 7 failed? I knew it was silly. I knew I will most likely make no diffrence in the test... But what if I fucked up! What if I made everyone hate me? What if I made everyone hate Naruto more than they already did?

Because of me, their were so many unknowns. So many things that have changed. And I don't even know half the things I've changed! What if, because of me, an entier war brakes out!

I know I have already changed things, but soon I'll start getting the backlash. One cannot change the future and not face the conciquenses. Like a grate man once said, every action had an equal and opasit reaction. Oh, look at me! Acting smart.

Me being here... What would the reaction be?

I was so cought up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise I was about to walk into someone. Not untill it actully happend. Looking up I saw the face of Shikamaru Nara. Fuck, why is everyone so much taller than me? They can just whait till I get a groth spurt. Then thell see who's laughing.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, Shikamaru! I wasn't looking were I was going! Are you ok?" Oh, you may not have noticed befor, but if I am in a good enough mood, I can be a mother-hen, one that rivals even Iruka-sensei. Unless I'm in such a good mood that I find everyone elses pain (like getting a paper cut, or falling over, you know- nothing sirious) funny.

Shikamaru kept his lazy attitude. "Troblesome... Yeah I'm fine, can I go now? Standing is troblesome."

Oh? So he was ganna be an ass? Well, I will just do the thing that annoyed everyone in my school in my old life. I would kill him with kindness. Unless he insultes Naru-chibi-chan. Then I would kill him for real. Lol just kidding, I would probably throw a tantrome and be mean to him.

"So, where ya' going?"

He gave me an anoyed glance. "Cloud watching." He rerlied quickly as he began to walk ahead of me. He aint getting away that easly.

"Then I'll go with you." I said, walking beside him.

"Why?" He asked, shoving his hands lazily into his pockets.

"Because _I_ want to hang out and _you_ bumped into _me_ , this is like, karma for you or somethings."

"Thats stupid. What a drag, you bumped into me. _Chibi._ "

Now, contrary to what most people think, I don't care about my hight. But Naruto, on the other hand, is very self contious about it. After all, what 12 year old wouldn't be when there were 9 year olds taller than him. And I was with Naruto most of the time, so when people called me chibi, they were calling Naruto chibi too, so I got ment people went out of their way to call me chibi or short.

So he was faily supprised when i just rased an eyebow at him.

But his supprised was more of an eyebrow twich.

"So, you lazy ass, can I go cloud watching with you?"

"If you want to hang out with me, why are you being an dick?"

I smiled at him. "I'm a dick to everyone- it's like, my thing. And it means when I do get mad at you I have to really try- like I have to really think about what I'm saying, otherwise I'll go sycological on everyone. And thats never a good thing. So, can we hang out?"

"Fine." He said, a defieted ora around him.

I smiled to my self. If I could make him my friend, then I should be able to make him Naruto's too. Now all I had to do was acctuly make him my friend. This would take time.

We walked in silence to a large grassy hill wich had a chery blosome tree on the top.

Shikamaru layed down just under the shade of the tree, facing up. I mirriored his movements and sat down next to him. It was bueatiful up here. The light hit the houses and buildings in just the right way, giving them a hevenly look. I couldn't even hear the ushaul annoying noises the viligers make while going about their day. It was... Nice.

I began to watch the clouds as they crawled along the sky. The clouds had gained a loden glow in the afternoon sky. I felt... At peice. Mabye this was why Shikamaru liked this so much.

"You happy about being on a team with Ino and Choji?" I asked, braking the silence.

"It's so trublesome. I don't mind Choji, he is my best friend, but Ino is suck a drag." He said. I laughed a bit at that. Ino was definatly a... Hadful. But when you saw her in the right mood, she was much nicer than Sakura had ever been to me or Naruto. And Choji was one of the mose exepting people in the whole bloody village! But Ino was such a fangirl. And Choji didn't know when to stop eating.

"So, who's your sensei?" I asked.

"Wern't you listning when they anounced the teams?"

"No." I said with a idiotic grin.

"Idiot," Shikamaru grumbled. I pouted. "I got Asuma-sensei."

"Well I think you got lucky." I said.

He 'hmm'ed in agreement befor asking, "What do you feel about being on team 7?"

I scowled. "I'm ok with being on a team with Naruto, Because he is like a little beother to me, but Sakura and Sasuke? Bloody hell... Its going to be horrible. Mabye I can knock some sence into them, mabye not. But either way I'll hit 'em at some point."

Shikamaru laughed a bit.

"You know, this is the most I've ever herd you talk." I mumbled.

"Talkings troblesome." He replied, his eye'e still on the sky.

"You think everything is troblesome."

He didn't anser.

"I got Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"My dad was ranting about him once. Said he was a pevy basterd."

"He'll corupt Little-Naru-chan."

" _little Naru chan!_ Thats gold." He mumbled.

"Naruto is so oblivious." I started. "I bet you think I mean the _'doesn't notice anything'_ tipe of oblivious, but I don't. I'll show you, just follow me."

Shikamaru growned a bit and I staired at him till he agreed.

"I bet Naru is at the ramen stand." I said, standing up, Shikamaru following my lead. We slowly walked down the hill, perfectly content to do so in compleat silence.

As expected, Naruto was sat at the food stand happily munching on a bowl of ramen, food flying everywair, a stupid smile on his face.

"Watch this!" I said exitedly to Shikamaru, an evil glint shinning in my eye.

"Hey! Naru-chan!"

Said Naru-chan looked over at me, somewhat annoyed at the nickname. "What?" His question was muffled by the fact that he was _still inhaling food_!

"Ya' know Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?"

He perked up at the mention of Iruka. Shikamaru gave me a confused look.

"Well they had sex. I walked in on them once, a year ago." It wasn't a lie, and by Shikamaru's shocked gasp I gess he didn't know either.

Naruto's big eye's looked at me confused, one of his eyebrows raising in question.

"I thought they already had a gender?"

Shikamaru's eye's bulged and I strugled to contain my laughter. Instead I snickered into my hand.

"Whats so funny?"

"Bye little Naru, bye Shika-chan, I'm going now! Oh, and I think you should tell Sasuke-chan what I told you, he'll know what it means." I winked at them as I left.

That was soooooo fun.

* * *

The next day, insted of sitting areound doing nothing for 3 hours, I disided to have a large breakfast and sleep in. Then when I did set off for the training grownd I made sure to bring some snacks for my teammates.

I was glad I came as late as I did when I arived.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were leaning agenst eachother, looking adorable. Of corce even in sleep Sakura was clinging to Sasuke, and said boy held his annoyed expretion. Me, being me, just had an unstoppable urge to destroy the quiet atmosfire.

"GET UP!"

They shot up, Sakura with a sqeek of suprise, Sasuke juped into a ti-jutsu stance and Naruto got up as he normaly would and gave me his usual greating of 'Hi! How are you Sky?'. I snickerd at them.

"Oh, I'm fine. So, how was the long whait?"

They glared at me.

"Don't get ya' knickers in a twist! Kami! Well neverminde that! Do ya' want some breakfast?"

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to!" Sakura raged, getting ready to throw a punch.

Did she realy just try to intimidate me? I've seen kittens scairyer! And, from the storys I've herd, their is a cat scairyer than her anyway. Tora, the demon cat from the darkest pit in Tartarus. The fucker is even said to eat the Shinobi's wepons when they come after it.

"It was actully a sudgetion. And what he doesn't know can't hurt him." I said with a smile.

She grumbled a bit, but took the food I held out for her. Sasuke reluctantly acsepted his, while Naruto was practicly bouncing up and down with happyness. A small smile found its way onto my lips as I watched him. He was so hyper ALL THE TIME! It was so funny to watch.

"Yo."

I tworled around to see Kakashi-sensei, in all his lazy glory.

"HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screemed. It wasn't all that suprising to see that they looked like they wanted to rip out Kakashi-sensei's organs and make him eat them.

Kakashi shruged. "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way.

The only anser he got was 3 loud growles.

Kakashi didn't so much as blink. "Well," he began, clearing his throte, "Lets get started."

Kakashi walked over to a tree stump and placed an alarm clock on it. "Hear we go," He said, taping the golden buton on the top, "It's set for noon."

Haruto gave a questaning 'Hm?'.

Kakashi-sensei held up to bells with a red string attatched."Your assinement is very simple. You just have to take these bells form me. Thats all their is too it." He shook the bells a bit. "If you can't get them by noon, you go woithout lunch."

Naruto let out a horrifide yelp.

"If you can't get them by lunch, you'll be tide to thouse posts." He said, point to four tree stumps that were just a bit larger than Sasuke. I didn't even notice them. Mabye they were under a genjutsu?

",And you'll watch while I eat my lunch infront of you." I tried to hide the smirk on my face. I won this time. I could easily go without lunch if I wanted to.

We all terned to look at the posts. Sasuke had a small speck of realisation on his face. Naruto looked like he had just found out that ramen was extinct and Sakura just looked hungry.

"Whait a minuet! Their are 4 of us! How come their are only two bells?" Sakura asked. I only now realise that I will have to here that annoying voice for the majority of my Shinobi carier.

Kakashi-sensei's eye turned into an upside down U. It was probaby his eqivelent of a smile. A sidistic, mean smile. "Well that way, two of you will end up tied to a post, and ultimatly disqualifide for failing to compleat the mission."

I felt a shiver run down my spine, even though I already knew the test was about teamwork.

"They get sent to the academy." He continued. Naruto growled beside me. "Then again, all of you could flunk out too. You can use any wepon, ENCLUDING shuriken. Remeber, if you don't come at me with intent to kill, you will fail."

Sakura looked worried for a second, befor she said,"But sensei! We could really hurt you!" Idiot. Kakashi-sensei is a jonin, I don't even thin I could do any damage. Hell I bet I'll never get close inough to have the chance.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Especialy since you couldn't doge that eracer!" He put his hands behind his head as he laughed. Probaby thinking about that prank he pulled.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links," Kakashi-sensei said harshly, "You can safely egnore them. Loest scores, _losers_."

Naruto looked at kakashi and growled.

"When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto, red faced, got ready to run at Kakashi. No! No I will not have him make more of a fool of himself than he allready has. I grabed the back of his jumpsute firmly.

"No." I mumbled so he was the only one who could hear me. "I'd never even get close to beating this guy, so if you try, it will get you killed." Naruto relaxed a bit.

"Start!" Kakashi-sensei said, as lazy as ever.

I dicspierd in a flash, taking Naruto with me.

* * *

"Naruto," I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He mumbled back, still looking at Kakashi-sensei from the tree branch we were perched on.

"If we are ganna get thouse bells befor Sakura and Sasuke, I need you to do somthing very hard, but if you do it right, theirs no chance we'll fail." I know I should have told him about the teamwork thing, but he, nor my other team mates, could aford to have the ansers given to them all the time. They needed to lern this leson.

"What is is? What?" He mumbled exitedly, turning to face me.

"Ya' know when that mob were chacing you a couple of years ago and you could suddeny run faster?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well I think that you were consantraiting chakra into your legs and feet. Do ya' think you could do it again?"

He gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "Ok, so you remeber that feeling of fear, that feeling you felt, knowing you were going to die?"

He looked away, but nodded anyway.

"Focus on that, I know it's a painful memory, but everything- every mission- is life or death in the Shinobi world. So I want you to bring thouse feeling up again, then focus on runing faster. " I know it was crule, but it had to be done. I had seen Naruto's potential in ti-jutsu, and I planned on tutoring him soon, but I knew the only way he could do things like this- things I couldn't even inmagen- was in life thretaning situations. And this definatly wasn't one.

The only thing Naruto needed right now, at the begining of his Shinobi life, was his team mates to take him siriously. Underestemating him could get people killed. It cpuld get him killed.

He nodded his head, but I could see it made him uneasy.

"Now what I want you to do is run as fast as you can behind Kakashi-sensei and kick him in the back, as hard as you can, and while he is dezed put this on his back. Then come back here." I held out a pice of seal paper to him. It was a bad luck seal. It made 50% of your jutsu fail until the paper was removed.

He took the paper and nodded happily.

"We're going to kick his ass, believe it!"

"Ok... Now!"

When I expected a relitively fast Naruto running out from the treeline, I did not expect a yellow-orange blure to zoom out looking to be going the speed of light.

The yellow-orange blure raced out form the treeline and, in under a millersecond, was behind Kakashi. The blure, now that it had stopped, was clearly Naruto.

He brung up a chakra enfused leg and brung his foot down on Kakashi-sensei's back. But insted of hitting its target... It hit a chunck of think wood that was about the same size as Naruto.

To everyones suprize, encluding me, the wood shattered into millions upon millions of small, cracked twigs. Naruto's eye's widend.

He swiveld around, trying to spot Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Perfect...

His plan was going perfect. He knew he would have to wait, but that was ok.

He would have them soon.

The eye's.

So... Much... Power...

He would be unstopable.

That stupid old sensei of his would be helpless against him.

Mabye he would need to seal the Kyuubi-gaki's chakra, or - better yet- kill him before his masters _it._

Mention of _it_ spoiled his good mood.

He had let one form the clan go...

He knew he would have to let the Kyuubi-gaki's mother live, but not the girls second cousin, and ofcorse she somehow escaped. And now that cousin's gaki would be a danger to his plans.

He knew both of the gaki's would have it. That damn Kekkei Genkei.

But the gaki- the one with the self destrutive secondary Kekkei Genkei- would never be as powerful as her only other clan member. But with that self distuctive Kekkei Genkei... She could spoil all his plans. Ofcorce it would most likely kill her, but it could destroy all hi plans anyway.

And she was on the same team as the Kyuubi-gaki and the child with the eye's.

That could be bad.

He knew when he would strike.

"Oh, little Gaki's, you'll never live past the Chunin exams..."

* * *

"RETREET!" I yelled. If he didn't back up soon, he would be cought in Kakashi-sensei's trap.

Naruto stood still, a defiant glint in his eye's and ditermanation on his face.

I couldn't watch. I turned away. I needed to move. I had reveild my possition.

I pushed my feet down on the branch and pushed off, leeping to another tree. And another. And another. Infact it wasnt long befor I was no were near the tree I had been perched on with Naruto.

Good.

I tried to consentrate on the clearing, and sure enough, I herd a loud cry of '-1000 YEARS OF DEATH!' and then a loud, girly shreek.

Oh god...

Not that jutsu...

That pervy basterd.

I rubbed my eyes with an exasperated expretion. That man... He was the apittamy of straing. Mabye... I should go all out on Kakashi-sensei, just to test myself, and get my team mates and sensei to take my siriously.

Were would Ero-kashi be though? Was he still in the clearing? No... He's definatly someweir in the forest now, looking for us. _Yay._

I loved Naru-chan like I would if he was my little brother. He was short enough to be, having barly grown since his 8th birthday. That bloody day...

The vilagers had burnt down Naruto's apartmt with him inside. He, even with the Kyuubi inside him, nearly died that day. He still has... scars, on his legs and lower back. I shook my head. I had to stay on task.

Kakashi-sensei would find me befor I find him. So their was no point looking for him.

Oringinaly, the plan had been that when Naruto got the seal on Kakashi, he and I would fight him as a team. We wouldn't win... No, not even if I got a good hit in. One good hit would do nothing against a Jonin like kakashi. They would chanle chakra into their skin to make one of my hardest punches barly above advrage.

One of my punches on the wood block Naruto hit would have nocked it to the other side of the clearing, and it would have shatterd against a tree. When Naruto kicked it... It shatterd instently. One of his kickes would have done definat damage to Kakashi-sensei. It wouldn't have done permanant damage, but it would have broken a rib, or three.

 _Just how strong is Naruto when given the right gidence? I know he is more powerful than me, but how did he do a kick like that? If someone helped him in the anime, could he have done that too? And not to mention, that speed! It was unreal! Is thet how fast he could be? was that his limit? could he get faster with time? DID I SERIOUSLY JUST TELL HIM WHAT TO DO AND HE WENT AND DID THAT AWESOME SHIT!_

I sighed and grabed a kunai that I had kept strapped to my leg.

What would happen now? I knew that doing this would change somethings, but all I wanted is for my new team mates to treat Naruto with some respect. Would they fail, now? Would they see Naru-chan as some kind of freak? As the kyuubi? Would they fear him? Or would they respect him? Would they just dismiss it as a fluke? Could Naruto controle his new found speed? How would Kakashi react? So far, baced on what little I had herd, sensei's trying to act like it never happened, so mabye he would egnore it...

So, mabye, I should just go along with it... See how things change...

Mabye I should go check on Naruto.

I terned around and began walking to the place I knew Naruto would be. Hanging from that fucking tree.

When I did get their, I stumbled upon a funny sight. Just like before, Naruto was dagiling by his foot from a tree. Sasuke was stook in the dirt, his head the only thing visible. And Sakura...

She looked to be on the verge of passing out.

Hr legs looked wobley and tears streeked her face. She pointed a shaky hand towards Sasuke, who gave her a confused look, befor letting lose somthing that made Naruto bite his lips to withtain a screem of pain.

"SUSUKE-KUN YOU'RE OK!?"

I held in my own wince.

I felt pitty for Naruto, after all his hearing was hypersensetive.

Ugh. Why, Kami, why?

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Ok, I know Sky's personality is kinda weird, but its baced off of my personality. And having to act like a child, and basicly being re-raised ment that her personality is ganna be weird and she is ganna have problems.**_

 _ **Oh and she can call everyone -chan because she IS older than everyone else. She is like, 28 mentily, so she just see's everyone as cute little kids, and she doesn't not like sasuke because she is older or from another demention or something, it's because she is just not like that, and even when she was 12, would never obsess over someone like the fangirls do.**_

 _ **Oh, I'm so happy! People like this pice of shit story!**_

 _ **At first, I planed to have the whole bell test in one chapter, but then i got lazy. And a lazy writer means a shitty and short chapter. Oh and if you haddent figered it out allready, Naruto's speed did NOTHING for him. Because in the anime, I fell that no matter what he does, he will not gain any tipe of respect till the end of the chunin exams.**_

 _ **Its so sad.**_


End file.
